


【权贵】老派酒保

by Huangguakekeke



Category: hqfg
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangguakekeke/pseuds/Huangguakekeke





	【权贵】老派酒保

我看上了Hoppe单数日上班的酒保，长得漂亮身材比例完美。我总是选择单数日去那里喝一杯，只点普通的威士忌酒。

“来一杯...old-fashioned吧。”没说出口的kiwi martini如鲠在喉。说实话我更喜欢酸酸甜甜的果味鸡尾酒，可又怕他对我产生看法，觉得我娘兮兮的。

他调的酒都很老派，old-fashioned这杯古典鸡尾酒，他都用古旧的轻轻搅拌的手法，再配上一两片莱姆片。递过来的时候，我发现调酒手法尚可，服务手法却毫不优美。大拇指扶着杯口递过来杯子，说实话不太卫生，有时候酒倒得太满甚至会沾到他的手指，他会在上完酒之后吮一下自己的手。而我看着他的手指能过的杯口，对着那里含住杯口去喝酒，就像在含着他的手指一样。

今天没什么人，像我这样周一还来的闲人不多。他估计是闲的无聊看着我喝酒，还是捕捉到了我咽下嘴里的酒时苦皱的眉头。

“太苦了？”  
“嗯......”  
我只能点点头。有时候诚实还会显得可爱，硬要装逼反而惹人嫌。  
“噗哈哈哈。”他笑了，然后给我做了一杯screwdriver，“不知道你喜欢橙子吗？”

明黄黄的果味鸡尾酒，甚是诱人。  
“喜欢橙子，我就叫范丞丞。”我说。  
“怎么像个小孩儿的名字。对了，这杯我请你。”他没在我的账单上记下这杯，不知道是当作酬宾活动，还是觉得我很特别呢？大概多虑了，他很快就投入到工作中，去给别的客人上酒，和别人谈笑风生。

总是我不太特别，最终，我还是以开一瓶高年份的雅文邑白兰地要到了他的联系方式。他小心翼翼地从柜子顶上拿下来，给我倒上一杯，在账单又小心翼翼地记下了店里最高的金额。

他凌晨两点下班的时候我早已在车上侯了多时，他看到我在车上冲他摇手的时候笑的倒是挺灿烂。“你家在哪？”我问他。

他面露尴尬，顿了顿才说“去Westin吧。”  
“啊？”这回换我懵圈了，我心说这个调酒都过于老派的酒保私生活上也太开放了。

他显然从我似笑非笑的表情里了解，也不着急，只是缓缓道来：“我不是本地人，我懒得租房子，就住酒店了。”  
“哦，是说呢……我以为你这么...嗯...开放呢？”  
“哈哈哈，没有。吓着你了，不好意思。”  
“没吓着我，乐着我了。”我说着，点火开车走了。

“那你是哪儿人？”我拉他闲话，问东问西，像个uber司机。显然他上班累了，声音懒懒散散的说：“我A市的。我过来一边打工，一边深度游一下。”

他的职业让他听起来他该是见过许多形形色色的人物，这种人可不好搞定。“那你还待多久？”我在想按照他在这里的时间，我们的恋爱谈不谈的成。

“我待不了多久，已经两个月了，再有一两个月就走了。”他把自己的包打开，开始搜寻什么东西，原来是水果软糖。“我喜欢吃糖。”我不是想套近乎，而是发自内心。“是嘛……我觉得吃糖的时候最幸福了。”他眯着眼睛表演陶醉状，还一边“嗯嗯”的称赞。

看完他夸张的表演，决定专心开车。半夜三更的没什么车，westin的大堂里剩个孤零零的前台，还有零星的半夜入住的客人。

“又不是家里，不邀请你上来喝杯茶了。今晚谢啦。”他边说边收好刚刚撕的糖纸，准备带下车丢掉。“不客气。”我真的就像做了个免费的uber司机似的，跟他寒暄完想要切入正题，“那赏个脸明天一起吃晚饭吧？”

“就只是吃个饭吗？”他说，小心翼翼地试探我的目的。“就吃个饭。我是想追你，没别的意思。”我很直白的告诉他，怕他担心。“我也只是随口一问。”他说，“有别的想法也不该找我，我不适合。”

我没去深究他所谓的“适合”，也是到后来慢慢接触我才知道，他的身体似乎有些问题。他的行为有时候很怪异，比如他紧张的时候会撕嘴唇上的死皮，可是撕破了也没什么感觉，都得靠我提醒他，最奇怪的还是他吃饭都会先看着我，盯着我毫无悬念的咀嚼吞咽，他才慢慢吞吞地吃菜。而且他很害怕牛排这种单人份的热菜，每次都拒绝吃这个。于我来说，不敢相信世界上竟然还有不爱吃牛排的人。

直到他陪我出来喝下午茶吃糕点的那天，我才发现他确实很不对劲。虽然两个男人一起来精致的咖啡厅吃茶点很诡异，可是我们都爱好甜食，约他来这里也就心安理得。

我给我们分别倒上薰衣草味的红茶，杯子里还在冒着袅袅热气，他吹的那几下更像是走个过场，然后面不改色的喝了进去。我见他喝了便也跟着抿了一口，瞬间烫的我把嘴里的茶很不文雅的吐了出来，然后难以置信的看着他。

“很...很烫吗？”他问我。  
我伸手过去一摸他的茶杯壁，和我的一般烫手。  
“不烫吗？”我问他。  
“......”他没说话，大拇指摩挲着茶杯柄低着头看着棕红色的茶水。

“我是不是很奇怪...”  
“并没有。”其实我觉得有一些。  
“我有CIP，就是通俗意义上的痛觉缺失症。”他开口说出原因，看着我的眼神很真挚“就是烫到我，我也不疼的......我不知道什么时候就会伤到自己。一种很神奇的病......是吗？”  
“确实...你早该告诉我的，至少我还能帮你试试温度......”我尽量不表现惊奇，然而这确实是一种十分罕见的病症，我只在书里读到过。

“所以开始我就特别想告诉你，约炮别找我，我没有痛觉也就意味着衍生不出快感。”他听着有些遗憾，大拇指在茶杯柄上来回摩擦，道出实情让他些许的紧张。  
“我看起来这么正经的一人。”  
“天天来酒吧的，能是个多正经的人。我当时笃定你不是好人，不过我可能错了。话说你也是下血本呢，那瓶白兰地我还帮你存着在。”  
“我就只在你上班的时候去。和你的联系方式相比，那瓶白兰地不值一提。”  
“哈哈哈，我就是说说，我现在你觉得你挺好的，正不正经不知道，倒是很有意思的。”

话都说开了，我觉得一身轻松。坦诚相待让我觉得他似乎对我放下了防备之心，当天晚上我就执意住到了他的酒店房间里。是个套间，不大，但长期居住的话算是够用。

洗完澡进入正题，然而他再次强调指出自己：“我说过...我没有快感的。但是，但是你想的话，我会配合你的。”他用了“配合”来描述一段美妙的灵肉结合的过程，让我有些崩溃。

“没关系，你不喜欢的话，就喊停。”我希望他能放宽心。他没说话，用行动代替，比我所想的更主动，奉上嘴唇。

狭窄的通道被手指慢慢开拓开来，我尽可能做到温柔，因为他不懂痛,所以更要温柔。指尖碾平肠道敏感柔软的皱褶，火热的体温不断侵蚀着的神经，可是我又突然觉得不妥，他没感觉的话，我这么对他是不是不太公平。

“要不...算了吧？”我问他，然后见他摇摇头。

然而他勾引我却是一把好手，手顺着嘴唇向下，划过光滑的下巴，微凸的锁骨，最后用大拇指和食指轻轻掐住了有些硬挺的乳头。他自己两个指尖微微用力，摩擦着中间的小红豆。

我当即抓住他同样不安分的脚，拎着脚踝，顺势将他的双腿高高举起，往胸口那边压过去，于是后穴被迫暴露在空气中，在我的注视下一开一合。粉红色的褶皱上沾染晶莹的唾液，还有来自他体内自发分泌出的液体。我忍不住低下头，小心翼翼地舔了上去。

穴口被细致地描绘，每一条褶皱都被舌尖轻轻滑过，而后探入，直入甬道。退出舌尖，换做两根手指，又探了进去。食指和中指微微分开，媚红色的肠肉接触到了冷空气，正不安地蠕动着。

虽然没有快感，但是他的身体反应却很诚实，被折磨的有些难耐。进入的一瞬间，内里柔软温暖的肠壁就死死地缠上来，贪婪地包裹着，试图将整根东西都吞食进去。

摸索着他的反应，熟门熟路地将顶部抵在了他的敏感点上，用力磨蹭起来。他有一种接近高潮却不得高潮的表情，这么说的原因是因为他看上去毫无反应，可是后穴始终处于的紧缩状态又让我觉得他全身心投入。

直到最后他都没发出什么声音，也没有明显的表情。他望着我丢到垃圾桶里的保险套，问我：“无聊吗？”我愣住了，不知道该如何表述这种感觉。就像是个充气娃娃，但我们之间有可以称之为爱情的感觉，这是和一个情趣玩具间不曾产生的情愫。但是真的不太有趣，或许身体有了，但心里绝对没有满足感。

“你听我说，虽然现在你可以接受，可是久而久之，你就会厌恶。”他在数落我吗？然后他脸还是泛着微红，却对我说：“我们分开吧。”

不敢说这是个晴天霹雳，但着实对我打击不小。今天一天发生的事情太多，多到他抛出的问题我一个也解决不了，总是以沉默结尾。“对不起。”我只能先这么说道。

“嗯，没关系。”他说完把我的衣服给丢了过来，自已转身去了浴室，仿佛是无声的道别，要我在他洗澡的时候体面点离开。

我很乱，不知道如何回答他的话，但我知道分开也不是我想要的结果。我觉得装一次傻，于是规规矩矩的把我和他的衣服叠好放在衣柜里，外套同衣架挂起来，然后安静地躺在床上等他。

“嗯？”他看着我还是有些惊讶的，“你不走吗？”  
“嗯，我不走。”  
“为什么？”  
“我觉得你还是需要一个人看着你，防止你弄伤自己。所以......所以我留下来了。”  
他不着痕迹地笑了，但我都懂。


End file.
